Demi Apa!
by Kou 'd Bear
Summary: Tsukima itu normal! Sejauh yang dia tau itu, dia normal. Straight. Hetero, atau apa pun itu. Tapi! Kenapa jantung miliknya hanya mau berdetak pada bocah cebol, berisik, nan aho macam Hinata! Typo,BL!,TsukiHina. Humor garing.
Seperti nama yang telah diberikan oleh kedua orang tecintanya. Tsukishima Kei tumbuh menjadi orang yang tenang dan dingin-berbumbu sarkasme-. Tsukishima adalah pemuda yang cerdas, logis, memiliki kendali diri yang bagus tidak seperti remaja labil pada umunya, dan mendahulukan logika kepala dari pada hati. Jelas ia cukup pintar juga untuk memilah mana yang benar dan tidak. Dan demi apa! Tsukishima itu normal-sejauh yang ia tau-! Ia masih menyukai perempuan berwajah imut dengan tingkah unyu-unyu. Demi Tuhan! Setaunya dia itu normal. Lurus. Straight. Hetero. Atau apa pun itu.

Tapi...

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di bumi kita tercinta. Mengapa jantung miliknya hanya berdetak lebih kencang pada bocah pendek, berisik, kelewat aho macam Hinata!

.

.

Story **is mine**

Chara **isn't mine**

TsukiHina

 **Warning!**

BL!, Boys Love! Yaoi

Banyak Typo yang bergentayang.

Terima kritik dan saran, bukan flame.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~ENJOY GUYS~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Idiot, berisik, bodoh, dan ceroboh dibungkus dalam satu paket lengkap bernama Hinata Shouyo. Dan inilah pertanyaannya, mengapa jantungnya hanya berdetak lebih kencang di dekat bocah berisik yang dapat menghancurkan pendengaran miliknya? Jelas, sangat jelas. Ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah sayang antar teman yang dirasakannya seperti bersama Yamaguchi, tapi...masa iya ini cinta. Sampai dunia bisa jungkir balik pun Tsukishima ragu kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang macam Hinata.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Tsukishima masih bingung kenapa jantung miliknya hanya berdetak lebih kencang jika di dekat Hinata atau saat melihat Hinata tertawa dan tersenyum ahh! atau! atau! Saat Hinata sedang berbicara padanya, dan masih banyak atau-atau lainnya yang jika disebutkan satu persatu buku tulis miliknya bisa habis tanpa sisa. Sebaliknya, Tsukishima akan merasa gelisah saat melihat Hinata sedang bebicara, bertengkar, ataupun bercanda dengan trio berisik gengnya, terutama dengan Kageyama yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mesra di matanya. Tsukishima bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki kebiasaan melirik kearah Hinata. Yang sekarang dapat kita pastikan bersama adalah Tsukishima Kei, remaja tampan nyaris ikemen, klub voli, berusia 15 tahun sedang dilanda penyakit mengerikan para remaja yaitu, gegana.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia. Di sebuah toko buku di pinggir jalan arah rumahnya. Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh berada di toko buku pada jam segini. Bahkan toko buku ini adalah toko buku langganannya, penjaga toko bukunya saja sudah sampai hapal wajahnya. Yang mengherankan bagi kita bersama sampai dapat membuata alis kita terangkat adalah buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

 **CIRI-CIRI JATUH CINTA DAN TIPS MENDAPATKAN GEBETAN**

Yap! Buku itu lah saudara-saudara sekalian. Anda percaya? Sama, saya juga. Dengan wajah kaku bercampur tegang bak papan triplek, seorang Tsukishima Kei harus berpikir sepuluh kali lipat lebih keras dari pada saat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian sekolah. Haruskah ia mengambil buku laknat itu dan membelinya atau meletakkannya kembali. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung perlahan mulai mengalir dari atas kepalanya. Dengan ragu, akhirnya diletakkan kembali buku itu, lalu berjalan pegilah ia keluar toko.

...1

...2

...3

...4

...5

...6

...7

...8

...9

...10

Mendadak sekelebat bayangan kuning terlihat memasuki toko buku tadi dan mengarah ke arah sebuah rak buku dan secepat kilat menyambar buku teratas dan segera membawa buku itu ke kasir.

"Hosh, hosh,hosh" dengan nafas tersengal-sengal lelah habis berlari, Tsukishima memberikan buku laknat yang tadi telah dilihatanya.

"Aku beli ini!" berseru dengan suara keras nan lantang, sambil menggebrak meja kasir. Good Job Tsuki-chan, look what you have done. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannnya, mendadak wajah Tsukishima merah pakai amat-teramat-sangat ditambah bingit dengan z dibelakang sebagai pemanis.

"Ma-maksudku adalah..." berdeham sebentar untuk mengembalikan wajah khas seorang Tsukishima."Aku membeli buku yang ini. Berapa harganya?", kata Tsukishima dengan tampang sok cool. Kalau saja penjaga kasir itu tidak sadar posisi, pasti dia sudah tertawa seperti orang gila lepas karena melihat tingkah labil Tsukishima. Segera dibungkus buku milik Tsukishima dan di berikan buku itu ke Tsukishima.

"18 ¥"

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Tsukishima bangun. Bahkan suara ayam berkokok belum berbunyi. Kenapa Tsukishima bangun? Karena dia sudah kelewat penasaran apa ciri-ciri jatuh cinta. Soalnya semalam keras kepala Tsukishima kambuh, jadi dia kukuh terhadap pendiriannya untuk tidak membuka buku -yang masih dianggapnya- laknat itu.

Yah walaupun hal itu berakhir tragis, Tsukishima tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan baru dapat tertidur selama 3 jam kurang. Satu-satunya cara agar semua masalah mengerikan yang mendadak melanda dirinya adalah meluruskan semua hal. Termasuk meluruskan hatinya. Menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, ini dia", ragu yang melanda hati Tsukshima disingkirkannya dahulu. Perlahan dibuka bungkus plastik yang menutupi seluruh bagian buku itu.

GLEK

Menelan liurnya dengan paksa dan penuh perjuangan akhirnya dengan tangan gemetar, dibukanya halaman pertama.

6 Ciri-Ciri Kamu Jatuh Cinta.

1\. Jantungmu akan berdetak lebih kencang jika sedang bersama si dia. Tidak sakit kok malah terasa menyenangkan.

2\. Kamu akan merasa kesal saat si dia berbicara akrab dengan orang lain.

3\. Kamu akan mulai memperhatikan detail-detail kecil si dia, dari kebiasaan si dia sampai segala hal paling kecil yang kemungkinan si dia tidak sadari.

4\. Kamu akan mulai suka curi-curi pandang ke si dia.

5\. Kamu juga akan sering salah tingkah atau merasa canggung namun bahagia disaat yang sama ketika kamu sedang bersama si dia.

6\. Kamu akan mikirin si dia saat membaca ini.

Rasanya Tsukishima ingin memakan buku itu sekarang. Dari yang paling pertama sampai yang ke lima, semuanya merujuk ke segala tingkah anehnya ke Hinata. Tapi yang paling terakhir benar-benar membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu, aku gak naksir sama si idiot satu itu kalau aku gak mikirn dia!"

FIX! Tsukishima menyerah, dia memang naksir sama Hinata. Iya! seorang Tsukishima Kei naksir sama Hinata Shouyo, puas!?

Menghela nafas beribu kali, rasanya tidak akan memperbaiki apapun. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengakui. Mengakui, bahwa ia memang menyukai Hinata. Tapi, entah mengapa dia masih tidak yakin. Menyerah. Tsukishima meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di rak tertinggi, agar tidak ada yang menemukan buku itu dan tahu bahwa dia sudah menginjak masa-masa paling merisaukan hati para remaja.

* * *

Hari telah beranjak sore. Namun suara hantaman bola membentur dinding dan lantai masih saja terdengar, ditambah dengan suara berisik perpaduan antara duo senpai gila dan duo kohai sinting.

"Ha'i minna-san, hari ini kita latihan sampai sini saja", sang pelatih surai pirang dengan wajah garang ala ala preman, menghentikan laju pertandingan mereka hari ini. Dan sedetik kemudian suara "Yah~" yang di-koor-kan oleh anak-anak klub voli terdengar, dan tentu saja koor paduan duo senior-junior yang paling keras.

Pelatih Ukai pun hanya dapat tersenyum meringis melihat reaksi anak-anak didiknya. Tapi mau apa dikata, hari ini kepala sekolah sendiri yang meminta untuk seluruh area sekolah dikosongkan. Entah untuk apa. Kali ini sang guru muda berhati lembut yang berbicara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kepala sekolah sendiri yang meminta agar sekolah dikosongkan hari ini. Jadi hari ini pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup, jagalah kesehatan kalian. Mengerti?". Dengan setengah hati yang dongkol, gagak-gagak Karasuno sekali lagi ber-koor "Ha'i, Sensei".

Dari pada hati kesal, akhirnya mereka memutuskan –minus sensei,pelatih, dan manager- untuk bersantai ria di sebuah toko makanan ringan, berharga murah dengan kualitas makanan menembus angkasa. Tapi mereka semua hanya berakhir memesan es potong untuk dimakan bersama sambil berjalan pulang. Mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang sedang mempeributkan masalah (tidak)penting dengan temannya.

"Hei, hei Tsukki. Permainanmu lebih keren kok"

"Masih lebih keren kakakku. Yamaguchi"

"Keren Tsukki kali"

"Siap adiknya? Aku kan? Jadi aku yang lebih tau". Ya, inilah yang sedang mereka ributkan yaitu tentang lebih keren permainan voli Tsukishima atau sang kakak.

"Menurutku Tsukishima lebih keren", tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana asalnya, suara cempreng menyerobot pembicaraan (gak)penting Tsukishima dan Yamguchi. Usut punya usut ternyata suara itu dari bocah pendek kelewatan hyper yang mendadak berada di antara Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Ke dua duo itu berjengit kaget karena penampakan(?) seorang Hinata Shouyo. Apalagi dengan jantung Tsukishima yang telah pergi entah kemana.

"Hah?", dua orang tadi pun mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kakaknya Tsukishima. Tapi aku yakin Tsukishima lebih keren!", seperti biasa. Si cebol kuning itu menjawab dengan semangat, yang berdampak pada kesehatan jantung Tsukima. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tsukima menahan _blushing_ yang hampir nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tahu apa, pendek", kata Tsukishima dengan nada mengejek khas miliknya ditambah dengan muka songong andalan. Normalnya sih, Hinata akan berterika-teriak kesal karena tinggi badannya disinggung-singgung.

"Yah...", tapi nyatanya tidak. Hinata malah mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang pantas diberikan pada si megani sadis. "Ya, karena Tsukishima itu Tsukishima. Tsukishima kan memang keren dari sana nya. Walaupun kadang-kadang nyebelin banget", kata si matahari dengan senyum semenyilaukan matahari

DEG DEG DEG

Seketika detak jantung Tsukishima meningkat tajam. Tanpa bisa ditahan seluruh wajah Tsukishima memerah, sedangkan Yamaguchi hanya menganguk-anguk sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan si biang masalah detak jantung Tsukishima, tetap asik memakan es krim yang sudah hampir habis.

"Yah, es krimku habis. Minta Kageyama-kun, ah~".

"Ittai", reflek. Asli tangan Tsukishima reflek menarik tudung jaket yang di pakai si mentari. Tangan Tsukishima sepertinya telah bertuah, sampai-sampai menarik Hinata-tanpa sadar- yang mendadak mau lari ke Kageyama minta es krim tambahan. Dari pada salah tingkah karena di tatap Hinata, Tsukishima langsung menyodorkan es krim miliknya yang masih sisa satu.

"Untukmu", dengan muka cengo Hinata mangambil es krim nya Tsukishima. Belum sempat berterima kasih Tsukishima duluan melengos pergi. Apa mau dikata, kalau Tsukishima beneran melihat senyum si chibi sekali lagi. Mungkin dia benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit karena mendadak terkena serangan jantung. Fix, senyum Hinata itu mematikan.

"Tsukishima! Sangkyuu!", kata Hinata sambil teriak-teriak heboh.

Ragu yang melanda hati Tsukishima dari tadi pagi mendadak hilang. 'Tidak ada salahnya, jatuh cinta sama si chibi'

Ingatkan Tsukishima untuk membuka buku itu lagi. Karena sepertinya dia butuh saran untuk mendapatkan hati si gagak mungil Karasuno itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

Pojokan Author

ALOHA MINNA-SAN. Daku hanya lah author gaje mirip alien yang mendadak nyangsang di anime Haikyuu! Jadi harap maklum kalau cerita bikinan daku rada-rada miring, biar samalah sama yang bikin. Sama-sama miring. Kalau ada banyak typo, daku minta maaf karena daku baca ulangnya lompat-lompat. Rencananya daku bakal bikin side-stroy cerita ini, setuju?

Makasi ya buat Nasuma-san atas saran dan pujiannya. Ini udah daku benerin moga-moga typonya udah gak terlalu banyak yang gentayangan.

RnR guys~


End file.
